Akefia King of Thieves
by Redskin
Summary: (one-shot) Yami Bakura's last Tomb Raid.


Written by Redskin

Inspired by Butterball

Genre: Action Adventure/Drama

Category: One shot

Characters: Yami Bakura (Akefia), OC (Bahiti), Yami Yugi (Pharaoh Atemu), Bakura, and Yugi

AN/ I am very sickened by the amount of Slash in Yu-Gi-Oh, Bakura is not gay and neither is Yami Bakura whose Egyptian name is Akefia! I could not find one decent Bakura fic and I gave up in looking because of all the slash! Gee Wizz People if it's going to be slash rate it R not PG 13. Thank you very much!

Akefia King of Thieves 

****

He hated being poor, but he was good at what he did and that was being a tomb robber. He wasn't just good mind you…oh no, he was Akefia King of Thieves, the best of the best. He loved the thrill of it all; the danger of the booby-traps the silence of the tombs, the riches.

The sun was hot on his bare back and sweat trickled down in rivulets making his skin itch. Rolling his shoulders in anticipation he narrowed his golden brown eyes and shaded them with on hand looking to the hazy horizon where a small shape jutted out from the white-hot sand. He grinned manically excitement running through his veins, it had taken him three days on camel and two on foot to reach this one, the tomb of Khufu.

Shaking the sand from his sandals he quickened his pace his satchel bouncing against his hip and jingling with his tools. He could feel his adrenalin start to pump in his body and he loved the feeling of it, it made him feel stronger, faster, better and his mind quickly went from the heat of the sun to what riches lay in store for him today.

The pyramid was beautiful, its golden stones shining in the sun, he smiled and ran a hand over it getting acquainted with the place that was going to help his family and village.

Moving around the pyramid he found the small entrance but what startled him most was that there were already footprints. Narrowing his eyes they darkened at the thought of someone else beating him to this tomb. His hand quickly went to his hip where a long and dangerously wicked knife hung. Running a hand along the entrance he looked for clues as to who might be entering his tomb, finding nothing he snarled before entering, the thief would have already lighted the way for him so he didn't need to get out his flint.

Bending down low he entered the dark and very cool tomb of King Khufu his eyes scanning the long hall that was decorated with hieroglyphics and pictures of the pharaohs life. Ignoring it all he continued down the path, sharp eyes watching where he was stepping so as not to activate the many booby traps that were hidden.

His long spiky white hair fell into his eyes and he snarled pushing it back and pulling out a small piece of leather wine to tie it back. He was not in a good mood at all, he couldn't believe that anyone would come onto his territory and it made him so irritated.

He stopped suddenly, he ears pricking up as he heard a soft shuffling in one of the rooms to the side. He pulled he knife slowly from its sheath and peered inside the small room. In the flickering light of the fire he could see a dark figure moving about in one of the corners it was shuffling around the wall, its nimble fingers searching for something. Silently entering the room he took a quick glance around himself before entering the room. His concentration was so on the figure before him that he did not notice the clear twine that was on the floor as he stepped up to it and then dragged his foot pulling the strong thread along with him.

He did notice however the loud grating noise that was coming from the entryway of the room and he turned sharply as a large stone rolled over the doorway sealing him inside. Biting his lip he looked down at his foot his eyes going wide.

"Oops!" he whispered bending down over the string to take a better look.

"Oops? Is that all you have to say you clumsy gazelle!"

"Shut up for a minute" he snarled his fingers taking up the trip wire, his mind in over drive cursing himself out about having been so involved in watching the other person not to watch where he was going, how could he have been so stupid. Following the string with his eyes he could not see all of the mechanisms that made the trap work.

"Me shut up? Excuse me if you haven't noticed or anything but you TRAPPED US IN THE ROOM! What kind of amateur are you?"

Akefia snarled dropping the string from his fingers and he stood up straight and glared at the still shadowed figure, which had a very feminine voice.

"What did you call me?"

The figure sighed and slumped its shoulders before coming into the light, Akefia flinched, the thief was a woman? She had long bound dark drown hair, and brown eyes her skin was very tanned and she wore rags over herself. But what was most prominent on her was the tattoo on her hands.

"A Slave." He growled out already feeling dirty just looking at her. The girl reeled back and glared at him before her eyes went back to where she had been before.

"I may be a slave but I am not stupid enough to trip a trip wire now am I?" Akefia turned away his fingers tightening around his knife, which he had not returned to its sheath.

Looking up at the walls that surrounded them on both sides his eyes lighted up as he found a crack in the stone that was letting sun light trickle through. His hands immediately went to his satchel where he kept his tools before he remembered he'd left his stick at home.

"Do you have a stick of wood?" he asked, the girl glanced at him strangely

"Why would I have a stick on me?"

"Do you have one or not?"

"No…why would I have a stick."

"Why don't you have one?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I forgot mine"

"Well that was stupid"

"Not as stupid as you not having a stick at all!"

"Why would I even need a stick?"

"Because of that!" he pointed at the crack in the stones. The girl glanced at it before shaking her head

"And what would a stick do? Fix the crack? And how long is your stick anyway…wait don't answer that!"

Akefia frowned at the slave "so you don't have a stick." He said the girl rolled her eyes

"No, sorry" she was still looking at him strangely before she turned back around and crouched against the wall with her back to it. Akefia watched her for a moment before rummaging through his satchel; he must have something in there that could get him out.

"What are you looking for?" the girl asked her eyes closed. Akefia glanced at her before ducking his head to look at what was inside his bag. The girl opened her eyes and glared at the Egyptian man before closing her eyes again.

"Would you stop that racket, I'm thinking." She said instead. Akefia stopped for a moment before kneeling on the ground and dumping everything out of his bag and onto the stones beneath him making more noise. The girl stood up angrily and stormed over hands on her hips.

"Rope…hmmm….give me a boost would you?" she asked reaching down to take Akefia's rope. Golden brown eyes snapped in anger as his hand gripped hers tightly and threw it away.

"Don't touch." He snarled into her face, she backed up and wiped the spit off before leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What I was going to suggest is that you tie that rather interesting knife to the end of the rope and then lift me up to the rather nice crack in the wall over there and I'll dig us both out."

He ignored her and sat on the ground and arranged the black of the cloth covering him so as not to show anything to this slave. He sheathed his knife before rummaging through his belongings. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes and folded in on herself so that she too sat on the ground she closed her eyes again.

She was almost asleep when she was nudged rudely awake by a kick, she opened one eyes and glared at the white haired Egyptian.

"Yes?" she asked, he didn't say anything for a long time so she shrugged and closed her eye again, Akefia kicked her in the same spot and both of the girls eyes flashed open. Akefia threw the rope and sheathed knife at the girl before turning his muscular back on her. He missed the grin she gave as she unsheathed the knife and tied it securely to the rope. She stood up and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked over at her, his face in an unhappy frown.

"Just be quick about it." He growled, he was very hesitant to touch the slave who could be infested with disease. The girl rolled her eyes and stepped into his cupped hands her own hands finding small juts in the wall to hold on to. She stepped onto Akefia's shoulders while his hands gripped her ankles. With the knife the slave girl stabbed roughly at the stone and she allowed a small smile to grace her face as she heard the splutters beneath her as the rocks fell onto the Egyptian's head.

Akefia looked up at the girl glowering at her before he realised what he was looking at…or rather up. His eyes widened and a faint blush stained his cheeks and he quickly looked down, shaking his head to get rid of his embarrassment he pinched the girls ankle.

"Hurry it up would you, you weigh a ton!" the girl stopped for a moment before stepping on his head and then continuing her work making sure that the bigger rocks hit his head. He closed his eyes while his mind made up different scenarios in which he killed the girl in many ways, each one more creative then the last. He had a wicked smirk on his face when he suddenly didn't feel the girl on his shoulders anymore.

Snapping his eyes opened he looked up to see that the hole on the wall was now big enough to fit through. The rope hit his head on its way down and his eyes narrowed at the grinning head of the girl.

"See, we didn't need that stick after all." And then she was gone from the hole, his knife stuck fast into the stone. He waited for a few minutes thinking the girl was going to help him to get out before realisation dawned on him.

"HEY!" he yelled throwing his arms up and he could hear her laughter echoing around the room. Oh, next time he saw her she was dead.

''

He was absolutely going to kill that women, his anger was so much that he didn't even notice that he was already outside of the Pyramid and that his wickedly edged knife was gripped tightly in his hand. How dare she leave him in that room and not wait until she knew he was safely out.

Running a hand through his bangs he retied his hair and stalked towards the entrance of the Pyramid, his eyes lingering on the small footprints of that slave. He couldn't believe how angry he was, he had never felt this cheated in his whole life, ok so he had never been on the receiving end of having anything taken away from him or anyone beating him to anything, but lets be fair here, the only people he stole from were already dead and they didn't care, they had lots of it, it wasn't like they were going to miss any of it.

His sharp eyes were not going to miss any of those stupid and annoying booby traps now that he had made that mistake once and had almost been left to rot by that slave….a slave! Ooh she was so going to get hers, he was going to throw her into a pit and leave her there and see how she liked it.

He was moving quickly through the empty passageways, the tunnel sloping downwards when he came to two passages, his golden eyes scanned the floor to see which way the slave girl had gone before following her footprints upwards, he stepped gingerly over another trip wire and he continued on his way.

He could hear shuffling again and he smirked, he rubbed his hands together in anticipation and walked into the room where he could hear her rummaging about. She stood with her back to him, her hands once again running over the carvings in the stone, her attention completely locked onto it. He slowed his breathing down and slipped his wickedly curved knife out of its sheath and silently moved towards her, the knife flashing in the torchlight as it pressed against her neck. She gasped in fright and her hands pushed the stone.

Both watched in fear as the stone slowly moved inwards, Akefia pushed the girl against the wall and ran towards the exit but he didn't make it in time as the entire floor caved in.

He landed hard and he quickly curled into a ball covering his head with his hands while stone and sand fell about him. When it had quietened down he stood up quickly, his eyes immediately going upwards while he brushed the sand from his hair. He had fallen quite a ways and he snarled turning about looking for that stupid girl. He couldn't see her anywhere and he glanced down to find that he was on a narrow ledge and that the girl was hanging on to the other side of the hole a few feet below him with her hands on a jutting rock, he could see blood flowing down her arms and onto the ground below that was moving? Peering closer he could make out that the entire floor was covered in cobras.

Starting backwards he pressed himself against the wall to take a few breaths. Then he looked back up to see if he could find a way out.

"This is all your fault…AGAIN!" He glared downwards at the hanging girl who was looking up at him through a curtain of long dark brown hair.

"My fault?" he snarled down at her while leaning over the ledge "If you hadn't pushed that stone then we wouldn't be down here!"

"And if you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have touched it!"

"If you hadn't left me in that room then I wouldn't have come after you!"

"Well if you hadn't caused us to be trapped in that room in the first place it wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't been in the tomb in the first place I would have been watching where I was going."

"And if you hadn't been here then none of this would have happened."

"I-" he growled and looked away while the girl below him smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, stop, just help me up or something!"

"Ha! And why should I help you up?"

"Because this is your fault!"

He laughed and turned away. "Help yourself."

The girl growled and looked down helplessly, her hands were really starting to hurt and the blood that was dripping from them and onto the cobras below were starting to get them all frenzied.

"If you help me out I'll….err….let you have first pick!" she said desperately as the rock her was holding onto crumbled a little.

"I've got a better idea, why don't I just leave you here and have everything to myself?" he grinned at her and started to pull his rope out and tie it to his knife and he swung it upwards to catch on the rocks above. He pulled on it heavily to make sure it could take his weight before looking back over the ledge at the girl. She was looking down at the cobras and then back up at him with such acceptance in her eyes at his decision to leave her there that he snarled and pulled harder on the rope to make sure that it stuck fast before winding it around a little and then throwing it over the side and flicking it towards the girl.

She looked back up at him and smiled so brightly that he thought he'd be blinded by it, and his heart ached slightly, the only people who looked at him like that were his family, everyone else avoided him like the plague. She grabbed onto the rope and slipped a little because of the blood on her hands but she held fast and he pulled her up onto the ledge, dropping her unceremoniously. She shuddered and looked up at him gratefully.

"Thankyou." she whispered before going through her own satchel and pulling out a few scraps of material and bound them around her bleeding hands. She only came up to his chin and looked to be a little younger then him and he suddenly had the strangest idea of letting her tag along with him.

"We should stick together, otherwise we are going to continue to be trapped by these booby traps." He said haltingly. The girl grinned and pushed him on the shoulder playfully.

"You mean you will." She then looked upwards to the light source where they had been before they had fallen through the floor. The man grunted and she turned around to face him. "I'm Bahiti and I accept your offer." She gripped his forearm and he hers.

"I am Akefia, King of Thieves." Her brown eyes widened and she trembled gently and he grinned at the thought that his name could make her so nervous until she covered her mouth with her bound hand and let slip a giggle. He frowned and pulled roughly away from the girl and started up the rope, how dare she laugh at him!

Bahiti looked up at him over her hand, her brown eyes alight with mirth as she followed after him lest he be so angry as to take away her only means of escape.

''

They were travelling together in silence, Akefia in the lead, his shoulders were tense in anger and Bahiti rolled her eyes. She watched him from behind, his sure steps, his strong broad shoulders, he was beautiful, she had never seen an Egyptian that looked like him, she liked his strange spiky white hair and his angry, egocentric personality. She had heard stories about him, everywhere she went people raved about the tomb robber thief king. Meeting him however was in itself amazing and very funny, she had pictured him to be very different and much older then what he was, she stifled another laugh and the thief king turned and glared at her. She struggled to reign in her humour but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"It's the next one on your left." She said softly, he turned around to face her his features in darkness.

"How do you know where it is?" he asked suspiciously. She looked at him strangely

"I read it…its that one over there." He narrowed his eyes.

"You…read it? You're a slave though, how could you even read?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was a scribe for my _master"_ she spat out the last word her eyes glaring dangerously. He looked at her funnily before shrugging and turning around. Bahiti's eyes widened and she pulled the man backwards, he stumbled and fell back into her both of them crashing into the ground. His weight on top of her forced all the air in her lungs out and she closed her eyes painfully.

When his weight didn't lift from her she looked up questioningly, the Egyptian thief was staring down at her his golden brown eyes watching her intently, his face so very close to her own. He brought his head down even lower, his breath tickling her ear.

"And why pray tell did you pull me down for?" he asked menacingly, it sent a chill through her body and she glared at him.

"Well if you were watching where you were going you would have seen that trap just over there!" she whispered back at him. He grunted and pushed himself from her and turned to study the ground he shook his head at his own stupidity and turned back to the girl, his own eyes widening and he pulled her away from the wall she was about to use for leverage and she crashed into his chest.

"Umf! What was that for?" she asked, still out of breath.

"That!" he pointed to the wall where there was another trap. They both looked all around them their eyes large as they took in the amount of booby traps in the passageway. Bahiti then came back to her senses to find herself still in the arms of Akefia and she blushed and pushed away from him.

"Ahem, well…shall we continue on?"

Akefia cleared his own throat and nodded, taking the lead again, Bahiti stepping only where he stepped. Bahiti stared at the back of Akefia's head for a few more minutes while they navigated their way around all the booby traps because she decided to break the silence.

"Why did you become a Tomb robber?" he didn't answer so she shrugged "I became one because my _master_" she had spat the word out again "died and wanted all of his slaves to be buried with him, oh, all of the other ones were mummified alive, there were two of us that he wanted to keep alive inside his tomb, myself and my sister Meskhenet, she died after the first week. I found myself in our _masters _tomb and took anything I could carry with me, food, water, everything and after a month I found my way out." She rubbed a cobweb from her arm and continued with her story.

"I went to find my sisters husband, to see if he could help me, give me a place to stay, but he had another woman already staying with him the piece of dirt and tried to..." she shivered "things….I killed him and the girl he was with." She stopped walking and stared into nothing.

"Why did you keep robbing tombs?" Akefia asked softly, his eyes scanning the ground and walls ahead of him. Bahiti smiled wistfully.

"My name means fortune, so I decided to make my own. Though every time to return to some village to live comfortably I give it away to the families that need it more. I cant help it, I see them and I see my sister." She sighed, "Im a sad story aren't I." She laughed softly. Akefia looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked confused. Bahiti returned his shrug.

"I don't know, it's the first time I've told anyone about that, so, what's your story?"

He was silent for a long time before he stopped and looked at her.

"My family are poor, so is my village, I steal so that we can live. That's it." She nodded her head and they continued slowly, stopping very so often to get around a booby trap.

"Its this one on the right." She said softly and they both entered the doorway to take in the room that held the sarcophagus of King Khufu. The room was littered with jewels, vases, gold, everything.

They both entered the room, identical smiles on their faces and they moved cautiously through the room, their fingers deftly picking up the best jewels from around the chamber, filling their satchels.

Akefia walked quickly to the sarcophagus and pried it open, taking the more magnificent gold rings and other treasures from the Pharaoh himself. Bahiti meanwhile was mesmerised by a beautiful gold ring that held a pyramid in its centre with an Egyptian eye on it and five golden daggers hanging from it. Her hands were tentative as she lifted it from its mantle, her hands bringing out a small golden chain and slipping the large ring through it she then clasped it around her neck. Her deft fingers tracing over it, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

The both moved quickly admiring things and then putting it away for safekeeping. When their bags were filled with gold and jewels they met at the chamber door and looked back at it before smiling at each other and moving off back the way they had come.

"You know, I never knew that the King of Thieves was such a clumsy gazelle." Bahiti stated smiling. Akefia glared at her and pushed her gently away from him.

"I am not!" he growled.

"Oh, so you usually set off the traps on accident." He shook his head and smirked

"No I usually set them off on purpose…I like the thrill of it." He said, his voice low and it ran down Bahiti's back like ice. She shivered and looked at him strangely.

"You know, you should do this again." She said lightly skipping ahead of the thief king. Akefia shook his head, white bangs flapping into his golden brown eyes.

"Definitely not, you're a distraction." She spun on the spot and posed.

"A good distraction?" she asked coyly before laughing and moving ahead.

"No." He watched move away, his mouth twitching slightly and a small smile appeared on his face before he frowned again. Bahiti looked back at him and then pulled something out from behind one of the doors to a room, it was a long metal rod.

"Here, I found this before we fell into that hole." She threw it at him and he caught it deftly. "It's a stick, not a wooden one but next time you get stuck in a room you can get out of it." She looked serious but her brown eyes betrayed her as they were glinting mischievously. Akefia looked down at the metal rod and rolled his eyes.

"I know it's a stick." He growled and he swatted at the salve girl playfully. The walked together in silence, both now slightly comfortable with the other though the girls antics still made Akefia irritable he no longer had the urge to kill her. They had almost reached the entrance when Bahiti stopped and grabbed his arm, her eyes narrowed. Akefia was about to yell at her when he heard voices coming from outside. Curious both of them crept towards the entrance, crouching low. It was dark outside and by the light of a small fire they saw guards, royal guards to be more precise. They both quickly slithered back down and leant against the cool walls looking at each other, both of their shoulders were slumped.

"There is not way around them, they would see us before we could get very far." Akefia said his brown eyes clenching shut in anger and he slammed his hand against the wall. Bahiti watched him sadly and she turned to look back at the entrance. She crawled over to him, her brown eyes searching his and she shook her head.

"No, they wont catch you." Her hand reached up to his face and trailed down it slowly, Akefia sat stunned, her skin was smooth and warm and he wasn't at all repulsed by her, he wasn't even aware in that moment that she was a slave. She smiled sadly at him. "You know, you're my first ever friend…forgive me." She whispered softly before she lifted her right hand, Akefia's knife clutched tightly in it and clobbered him over the head with its hilt. His beautiful golden brown eyes rolled up into his head and he fell back unconscious.

Bahiti sat back and she clenched her eyes shut tight before she removed the beautiful ring from around her neck and placed it around his, hoping that at least one person would remember who she was and that she was not nothing, not just a slave. She then pulled her satchel over her sounder, took one last look at the unconscious Thief King and at the metal stick before walking calmly out of the pyramid and into the waiting hands of the royal guard.

''

Akefia growled, he should have known that that woman was going to make a run for it with all of his gold and jewels. Rubbing his sore head and swore he would have his revenge. Keeping his eyes closed the Thief King slowly opened them and took in his surroundings. He started in surprise when he found that his satchel remained untouched and that around his neck hung a magnificent gold ring.

He stumbled to his feet and strapped his satchel over his shoulder before cautiously making his way to the entrance and peered out of it, only to find the entire area deserted. Confused he walked right out of the relative safety of the pyramid and walked outside. He could see where a slight scuffle had taken place but there was no one there. Scowling and rubbing his aching head he fingered the metal staff in his hands trying to remember what she had said to him before knocking him unconscious.

_"…..wont catch you…. forgive me."_

"Damn it!" he snarled and punched the sand as he looked around desperately, that stupid girl had sacrificed herself for him, and why? Because he was her friend? He had thought he wasn't much of a friend to anyone, and he hadn't treated her at all kindly, or so he thought. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, his words swept away by the wind. Shaking his head he pushed all thoughts of her from his mind. He had to get back home, his family needed the money, and they needed him… _'She needed you.'_ His mind whispered and he growled, stalking away from the pyramid and back into the desert sand, his destination was home.

''

His brothers, his sisters, his mother, father, the neighbours, the village, everything…it was gone. He sank to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks as he held the lifeless body of his mother close to his chest. How could anyone do this? How could they be so cruel as to kill women and children? He sobbed into his mother's bloodied dress, her eyes staring at nothing, blank.

His heart ached so badly, he was lost, he didn't know what to do, his breathing became shallow, his heart rate quickened, he was alone…

Akefia King of Thieves, master at tomb robbing, was also master at digging graves, building pyres, of gathering the dead. He felt nothing, he was numb as he watched his family burn and as the salves were covered and swallowed into the harsh earth. He knew who had ordered this to be done, he had found one of the elder slaves still breathing and the woman had whispered the name to him with her last breath. His name filled him with fury, so cold that it burned. It filled his entire body and his mind bent around one word…_revenge._

He would kill the man who had taken everything away from him; he would have his revenge against the most evil, vilest man to ever live…the Pharaoh Atemu.

''

He killed anyone who got in his way, no one could touch him, he had a purpose, and he would see that it would be done. He was close, he could feel it, and he could almost taste how sweet his revenge would be. Blood splattered onto him but he did not care, he cared for nothing but the death of one man and he would deliver it.

He could hear voices coming from the golden doors in front of him and he knew the pharaoh would be there, behind these doors, and Akefia was ready, he breathed deeply, steeling himself for his task, he killed the two guards standing on either side of the door effortlessly and pushed the doors open only to stop dead in his tracks.

Kneeling on the floor, dirty and bloodstained was Bahiti, chained and defeated. Akefia could feel the fury returning, but not as the ice it had been but a fiery furnace eating up at his soul and his heart. He watched silently as her long hair was placed over her shoulder and without warning her hands and head were severed from her body.

Akefia watched her body slump lifelessly to the ground, and his eyes burned and his mouth screwed up in a fierce expression and he screamed out, his eyes burning a molten gold as he rushed at the pharaoh who sat in his golden chair, soft purple eyes staring at him startled as the white haired man butchered the Pharaohs guards when they tried to stop him.

He stood before the Pharaoh, blood dripping down his face and he glared with so much hatred that the Pharaoh stumbled backwards. Akefia stalked forwards so that his face was merely inches from the man he so wanted to kill.

"I have come for your life." He whispered calmly. Before he raised his wickedly curved knife over his head, ready to strike down the Pharaoh. Purple eyes closed as he raised soft hands, bangles and jewels shifting on his arms as Atemu gripped the ring around the crazed white haired man and he whispered back at his supposed killer.

"Into the shadow realm I banish you, never to be released."

Akefia's eyes widened and he snarled, bringing his arm down quickly, but he faded from the realm of the living and he fell to his knees, his anger consuming him.

"NO!"

''

Bakura sat up the cry echoing through his mind. He was breathing shallowly and was covered in a cold sweat. Shaking his head of the strange dream he brushed his white hair from his face and he shivered, closing his soft brown eyes as the images flashed in his mind, but they were slowly fading from his conscious mind and he sighed, falling back into his bed.

He calmed himself down before glancing over at his alarm clock and sighing, it was a Monday, and he had to get ready for school again. Pulling on his school uniform he fingered the millennium ring, hoping that Yami Bakura would not come out today.

He quickly made his way down the stairs, grabbing an apple and hurrying out of the door, he breathed in the warm summer air and took a bite of his apple his mind still slightly troubled by the dream he had had last night.

He saw Yugi and the others and said a quiet hello to them before moving off to his locker to gather his belongings before going off to his homeroom. He placed his bag on the floor and flopped tiredly into his seat, his eyes half closed. Their teacher came in and started the roll call, he vaguely remember saying present when his name was called but his mind was still on the images that were fast fading from his mind. The dream had seemed so real.

His teacher cleared her throat and he turned his attention to her, she was smiling and gesturing for someone outside to come in. Bakura's heart almost stopped when a dark haired browned eyed girl entered the classroom, she was beautiful and eerily familiar. He watched her intently as she smiled and took a seat, the teacher telling everyone about her, her name hadn't seemed right for her for some reason and his eyes were still glued to her as she played with her fingers. Someone knocked into her accidentally and she murmured under her breath.

"Clumsy gazelle." Bakura shot out of his seat and the girl looked up at him strangely, his dream from the night before flashed in front of his eyes and he could feel Yami Bakura come to the front of his mind.

"You don't by any chance have a stick?"

''

THE END


End file.
